1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact energy absorbing structure for an upper part of a body of a motor vehicle, especially of a passenger car, and to an energy absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an upper part of a body of a motor vehicle that is equipped with a structural member that extends in the longitudinal direction and an inner trim member that is disposed toward the interior of a cabin and spaced apart from the structural member by a certain distance, then is proposed a construction wherein an extruded metal hollow body is disposed within the distance so as to absorb impact energy.
This impact energy absorbing structure cam be manufactured easily because the extruded metal hollow body is used as an energy absorber. Also, the energy absorber exhibits a load-displacement energy absorption characteristic wherein the load rises abruptly. Besides, the effect of adjusting the energy absorption characteristic can mainly be achieved by changing a thickness of the hollow body.
For example the hollow body can be disposed inside a structural member such as a vehicular center pillar which may receive an impact load from the front, the rear or the side, with a view to absorbing impact energy. However, in such a case, it is necessary to arrange separately formed hollow bodies at three locations for attachment to the structural member or the inner trim member. This complicates the manufacturing and mounting processes.